


day out

by anaanaai



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaanaai/pseuds/anaanaai
Summary: eiichi and otoya talk about what happened to heavens when otoya came back to starish.





	day out

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this months ago on my phone in the back of a car when i felt crappy- found it again recently and thought it wasn't the worst thing in the world so i fixed up some grammar and slapped it on here!

Otoya has never been good with keeping his words to himself.

It’s a bad habit of his, to ask things or say stuff without thinking, even if it’s not his business.

He does this now when he watches Eiichi ramble on about how awkward his father has been acting after StarFes while the two of them are at a café. He drones on about how he’s actually trying to be closer with him and Eiji- and how it’s strange to adapt to, considering he had no problem disbanding their group without even blinking.

“Why did he disband Heavens, anyway?” Otoya asks mid-rant. He doesn’t miss the way the other bit his straw nervously, eyes moving away from Otoya’s and down to the ground.  
It’s then he realizes it wasn’t his business to ask. In the back of his mind he thinks, were Tokiya here, he’d for sure be scolded for bad manners. Eiichi stares at him for a few seconds before sipping from his drink. Otoya wants to speak up when he sees the other sigh.

“Well-”

“Y-you don’t have to tell me!” Otoya back-peddles, “it’s fine, seriously, that must be something personal. I’m sorry-” he continues to ramble on, waving his hands wildly, when Eiichi grabs his forearm.

“It’s fine! It’s fine.” He emphasizes his words, turning softer as he starts to smile a little. “You’re okay. I think it’s important you know.” Eiichi laughs to show it’s not a big deal, his thumb stroking over Otoya’s jacket sleeve. It’s comforting somewhat.

Otoya leans his head to the side questioningly. He brings his hands down to his own drink unconsciously, fingers feeling the texture of condensation on glass and smudging the liquid. He finds himself perplexed at the sudden serious expression his friend was having. 

“I told him no,” Eiichi starts with his eyes bright, “He wanted me to finish something I didn’t even know I started.”

“W-what do you mean…?”

Silence.

“I didn’t want… to hurt you again.”

As soon as the words fall out, both men’s cheeks turned red. Eiichi out of pure embarrassment, he’s not used to being this open.

The sun peeks through clouds, and Otoya feels all too aware of it.

Otoya just feels guilt rushing through him, knowing exactly what the other was talking about. Eiichi had apologized for his behavior during their songwriting a while back. It was a tough, extremely awkward, and emotionally draining conversation- but neither can say they regretted having it. He remembers being in awe watching the ever-confident Eiichi Otori become flustered and fumble his explanation as he tried to be both honest, but not looking for pity. He could tell the other had trouble opening up about the pressure his father gave him, and remembers how Eiichi melted into the hand on his shoulder telling him that it’s alright- he doesn’t have to push everything out. Otoya remembers fondly when Eiichi was hiding tears when Otoya said he forgave him, falling right back to theatrics as he dramatically claims that it’s simply a lash that got stuck in his eye.

Eiichi is the one who opened up the opportunity for the two of them to start over again, and since then they’ve tried hanging out as much as their hectic schedules can allow. A drink here, a lunch date there, now they’ve been on much better terms- the theatrics that put Otoya off at first had grown on him.

“Oh…”

Now, though, Otoya doesn’t know what to say. He twiddles his thumbs and feels the sun’s warmth a little too much. The sounds of the cars start echoing and the tires and engines amplify in his ears. His hands are freezing up against his drink.

They’re both quiet. It’s an awkward silence but Otoya just needs a few seconds, that’s all. He thinks of the implications of Eiichi’s confession and while a part of him knows and finds it sweet and admirable- another louder part of him bubbles up. 

Did he really cause that? Did Heavens really get disbanded because he had some stupid meltdown? How could he hurt them like that? Why wasn’t he thinking better of the consequences? How can Eiichi even talk to him, or the other Heavens members? How could they all still be so friendly and, and, and-

All he can think of to do is apologize, and so he does. 

“I’m so sorry,” Stinging, burning eyes start watering while things are still echoing and becoming oversaturated, “That’s just… that’s awful! I’m sorry you got in trouble because of…of me.” He doesn’t really understand his own panic, can’t even process it, but it’s there nonetheless. All he can think of is the feeling picking at him, the one that creeps in on bad days, the one that tells him he’d be better off not around people. 

Eiichi looks startled when he says this, when he slams his hands and feels the burn of the table and hears too much of the silverware clinking. It rings in his ears. It’s too loud.  
It’s only when the other grabs his wrist and calls his name does he start to relax.

“First off,” Eiichi starts slowly, “It wasn’t you. It was never you. It was a shitty hang up Raging could never get over, and it was being taken out on us.”

He signals Otoya to take a deep breathe with his free hand when he sees tears, and continues.

“He took it out on me, and I took it out on you without realizing. I hurt you when all I wanted was for us to be the best, and I’ll always be sorry. But that’s not what Raging wanted.”

Deep breaths, he inhales and holds it for a few seconds. 

“What he wanted?” He asks and the words come out as he exhales. Another breath. 

The grip on Otoya’s hand loosened but was still there as Eiichi tried to find a proper explanation. He watches Eiichi bite his lip. He wonders what he’s thinking about. 

“When you came back, and I saw that group photo of you and STARISH? I was really relieved. Everyone was, except for my dad,” he shakily takes a deep breathe, “he was disappointed I didn’t actually try to drive you off being an Idol. He was angry because you were stronger than he could ever be-”

“It was my friends who helped-” Otoya tries to argue.

“It was you who made the choice to come back.”

Otoya takes another deep breathe when he’s shot down, and he lets this be a cue for Eiichi to continue.

“He wanted me to do it again, and I just… couldn’t do it.”

The sounds of the city settle quietly and the sun isn’t beating down Otoya’s neck as he listens to Eiichi’s somber voice. All he can feel intensely is the warmth of another person’s hand, which he can’t bring himself to complain about. 

“If it wasn’t you, it was going to be another thing. I refused his bullshit and he threw a tantrum like the big baby he is,” they both laughed, “and if I were to be completely honest -which I always am- I don’t regret anything.”

Otoya chuckled at the small joke and finally had the strength to look up and find purple eyes looking right back, shining and honest, and a small shy smile.

“If it meant I got to sing with you on stage? I’d deal with it all over.”

Eiichi takes the other’s hand and brings it to his face, leaving a soft kiss on top. He looks straight on as he declares in his usual flamboyant fashion that he has no regrets except the other Heavens’ members were involved in the aftermath. The blush on his cheeks while he quickly drops Otoya’s hand afterward shows his embarrassment, though.

Otoya bursts out laughing at the sight, causing Eiichi to fluster even more. He tries to hold it in, but he can’t, his face is just too priceless!

“You’re so cheesy!”

Eiichi is fully back to wild hand gestures and wide smiles, embracing the “cheesiness” if it meant he could make the other smile again.  
The two stay like that for a while, joking and playfully kicking each other. They order dessert, now chit chatting about nonsensical gossip about other groups and a rival school of  
Saotome Academy. 

When he was dropped off in front of the dorms, Otoya apologizes for panicking.

“I said something stupid without thinking about context, don’t even worry about it.” Eiichi says it so nonchalantly, he’s happy that they’ve gotten close enough to see Eiichi admit mistakes freely.

His smile fades a little however, “Do you want to talk about it?” He quietly asks, bringing his hand to play with Otoya’s hair a little. 

Otoya shrugs. “I just felt guilty…? It’s hard to explain, but like, and don’t you start-” he points his finger at Eiichi who was about to argue, “- I just hated the idea that I could cause something like that.”

“But you didnt-” “Ah!” “-No really, you-” “Ah! No! I know!” Otoya teases and laughs freely at the other’s pout and raised eyebrows. “I know, but it can just feel that way sometimes.”  
Eiichi hums, showing he understands all too well. He ruffles red hair harshly however, as payback for the teasing. 

Without thinking, Otoya hugs the other, suddenly endeared. He knows he caught the other off guard, but it’s not long until arms bring him closer. 

“Also if it counts… I’m glad I got to share the stage with you too. Let’s do it again, okay?”

Otoya’s smile widens when he feels the hug tighten and Eiichi nuzzle into his neck. 

“Yeah… yeah, let’s do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you liked it! this was originally meant to be drawn but when i planned out the comic, it was wayyy too long lmao........ i wanna try to get back in the swing of writing- and i have another one for this ship planned but looking at the drafts it's... gonna be long... it'll take longer because i'm experimenting with someone that isnt these two narrating and looking into the relationship and i want to get their voice right.


End file.
